El secreto de un gato
by Dark Cat
Summary: El héroe del crepúsculo, nunca imaginó que al salvar la vida de un felino negro cambiaría con sus acciones su futuro con la princesa.


**El secreto de un gato**

 ** _¨El amor es una voz que puede ser escuchada incluso a través del silencio..."_**

Su agitada respiración llenaba de oxígeno sus pulmones mientras el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón llenaba sus finos y delicados tímpanos. Sintiendo los efectos de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, apresuró su paso, obligando a sus pequeñas y ágiles patas aumentar la velocidad de su movimiento.

Esquivando los obstáculos que aprecian frente a ella, brincando largas zancadas con sus ágiles articulaciones, la oscura felina se abría paso entre los desolados callejones nocturnos, huyendo desesperadamente de sus perseguidores. Notando a la distancia su única oportunidad de escapar, apresurada, la félida aumentó su velocidad, saltando triunfante sobre el dintel de una ventana, mas su éxodo fue interrumpido al ser apresada por la cuerda enredada de una vieja red.

Indignada y sorprendida, dejó salir un largo maullido, intentando con sus filosas garras romper la trampa que la aprisionaba. Ante la risa de sus captores y sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a inundar su ser, la Félix domestica bramó, y con renovado vigor continuó batallando por su libertad.

\- ¡Por fin atrapamos a esta peste! ¡Vamos, dame el saco para meterlo de una vez!

Aterrorizada por el comentario de uno de sus captores, usando su mayor esfuerzo y pelando por su vida, la gata maullaba desesperadamente, gritando por auxilio, tratando de impedir con sus zarpas y dientes que la metieran en aquel costal que se convertiría en su tumba.

La oscuridad cubría su vista, mientras la desesperanza y el terror llenaban su mente y alma, sintiendo como su respiración aumentaba y el oxígeno faltaba en aquella sofocante bolsa de mimbre, con renovado vigor, suplicaba, moviendo su cuerpo e intentando encontrar una salida.

\- ¡Esta vez no tienes escapatoria! Llevémoslo al pozo antes de que nos vea un guardia.

"Condenada, realmente estaba condenada", pensó la felina, sabiendo que no habría escapatoria y que su existencia estaba sellada. No volvería a disfrutar de los rayos del sol sobre su terso pelaje, ni de la brisa del viento recorriendo sus orejas o de las maravillosas caricias de los niños cerca de la fuente, y todo por el hecho de haber nacido con un pelaje tan oscuro, que la misma penumbra envidiaba.

Dispuesta a aceptar su terrible destino, haciendo su cuerpo un pequeño ovillo y dejando salir lastimeros maullidos, la oscura gata solo se lamentaba, hasta que de repente, se escuchó el sonido de un sordo golpe, haciendo que su cuerpo callera de repente contra el suelo. Podía escuchar el barullo de las voces de sus captores, quienes discutían con una tercera persona, podía sentir como aquella voz exigía y demandaba su libertad mientras que sus encarceladores parecían negarse a escuchar la demanda.

Escuchando atentamente con sus finas orejas el ruido de golpes y jadeos, para ser seguido por el de pasos y un fuerte silencio, ansiosa y temiendo lo peor, aguardó en silencio mientras agazapa su cuerpo. En ese instante, una fuerte luz cegó su vista, sintiendo el aroma del viento y la frescura de la noche, nuevamente.

Lenta y desconfiada, abandonó la oscuridad de su encierro para encontrarse sorprendida con la presencia de un Hyliano que usaba extraños y verdes ropajes. Su natural y tranquila aura contrastaba con la ferocidad de su mirada y la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Agradecida por ser salvada, continuó observando al joven de cabellera rubia, notando por primera vez su agradable aroma a tierra húmeda y bosques.

\- Gracias. – maulló la gata con su mejor claridad, intentando transmitir sus emociones, sabiendo que realmente los Hylianos no entendía su idioma.

\- De nada, pequeño amigo. Debes tener cuidado, en estas fechas muchos persiguen a los gatos negros solo por tontas supersticiones. – replicó el héroe legendario.

Azorada, la gata negra abrió sus enormes y amarillos ojos, y confundida posó sus pupilas sobre el héroe, pensando que había sido solo una coincidencia; y haciendo acopio de su valor volvió a maullar nuevamente.

\- Amiga, mi nombre es Yami, y nuevamente gracias. – expresó en su idioma la felina, notando como las pupilas del joven se contraían al escuchar su voz.

\- Perdona entonces, pequeña amiga. Yo soy Link y no tienes nada que agradecer, solo ten mayor cuidado estos días hasta que pasen los festivales. – replicó complaciente el elegido por la diosa de valor.

Extrañada, la felina se acercó lentamente al guerrero, colocando una de sus patas sobre la pierna del joven que estaba arrodillado frente a ella, detectando con su fina nariz su fuerte aroma a sándalo, sintiendo como sus sensitivos bigotes reaccionaban ante la presencia sobrenatural que lo rodeaba. Habiendo estado en contacto con algunos practicantes de magia y pociones la felina sabía perfectamente que aquel Hyliano no era todo lo que aparentaba, ya que lo acompañaba un aureola de hechicería y poder.

\- Estoy en deuda contigo y siempre cumplo mi palabra. – replicó la pequeña félida dando una segura sonrisa al joven.

El elegido por la diosa del valor no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y agradecimiento. Sabiendo que no podía continuar más tiempo en aquel lugar y debía seguir con su viaje, acarició a la mediana minina, despidiéndose cortésmente de ella y abandonado el callejón.

Yami contempló con curiosidad y atención como el joven se alejaba. Intrigada por la naturaleza del Hyliano y sintiendo una gran necesidad de corresponder sus atenciones, la oscura gata decidió iniciar con su investigación.

Poniéndose en marcha y determinada a saldar aquel adeudo, trepó por cajas y barandales hasta subir a los tejados, moviéndose en dirección a donde sabía que podrían ser resueltas muchas de sus dudas.

* * *

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

* * *

El barullo de los comensales y el grito de la música llenaba la taberna, el estridente golpeteo de las porcelanas y tarros de cristal lastimaba los finos y sensibles tímpanos de la oscura felina, quien observaba desde lo alto de las vigas, como aquellas criaturas se embriagan y creaban tremendo escandalo sin sentido propio.

Sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse de aquel abarrotado lugar, Yami movía su cola con impaciencia, mientras esperaba la llegada de su amiga y más fiel informante. No era un secreto en la ciudadela que si alguien necesitaba de información debía ir al bar de Telma, lo cual no era diferente para las criaturas de cuatro patas. Era bien conocido por todos los rincones y tejados, que si deseabas conocer algo, a la bella Louise debías visitar, la gata con mayores conexiones que existía en el reino; su renombre era tan grande, que existían los rumores que incluso un lobo había buscado su ayuda.

\- Vaya, Vaya, no es común encontrarte tan cerca de los humanos, y menos por estas fechas… debe ser algo muy importante lo que deseas saber si es que estás arriesgándote de esta manera, vieja amiga. – expresó con interés y picardía la persa blanca, haciéndose presente.

\- No sé cómo puedes soportar vivir bajo este ruido, pero eso no importa, necesito información, una que estoy segura que solo tú puedes proveer. – replicó seria la felina de negro pelaje, silbando en molestia.

\- Tan aburrida como siempre, Yami. Está bien, ¿qué es lo que deseas saber? – respondió Louise ante la seria y agresiva actitud de su vieja compañera.

\- Necesito conocer toda la información que tengas de un Hyliano de nombre Link. No es una persona cualquiera, viste de ropajes extraño, tiene una aroma a sándalo y porta un aura de magia. – manifestó la negra minina, clavando sus frías pupilas sobre los azules ojos de su vieja amiga.

La persa permaneció en silencio por un instante, al tiempo que procesaba las palabras de la negra cazadora. Yami no era un felino que se interesara por las personas, en realidad solo tenía contacto con algunos para beneficiarse de un techo y de algunas comidas. Su último dueño había sido, años atrás, una extraña adivina, la cual había desparecido sin dejar rastro, siendo tal vez la felina la única que realmente conocía su paradero.

\- Antes de contarte todo lo que sé sobre esta persona, quiero saber una cosa, ¿por qué te has interesado en él? - respondió intrigada la elegante gata de raza pura.

Incómoda de confesar sus motivos, la negra minina movió su cola agitadamente, mientras cerraba sus parpados lentamente. Sabía que debía contestar la duda de la blanca persa, pero no deseaba revelar sus verdaderos motivos.

\- Tengo una deuda con él que deseo saldar. – contestó sin miramiento Yami, abriendo sus enormes y sulfurosos ojos.

Louise deseaba indagar más en la vaga y directa respuesta de la antigua, pero conociendo la personalidad de la dominante felina, sabía que solo haría que se marchara o peor que la agrediera con un zarpazo.

\- En efecto, no es un sujeto cualquiera. Es el héroe elegido por las diosas para proteger el reino, su valor y voluntad solo pueden ser igualadas por su honor y fuerza. Vive en la región de Ordon, pero actualmente pasa mucho tiempo en el palacio… Según los rumores, la lealtad del joven está solo en manos de la princesa del reino. – comunicó la persa con gran dramatismo en sus palabras, mientras esponjaba su tupido pelaje níveo.

Contemplativa, la oscura gata se mantuvo en silencio, había oído rumores del héroe y conocía bien a la princesa, ya que parte de su territorio incluía algunas murallas del castillo. Intrigada y habiendo obtenido la información que deseaba, la negra felina se despidió de la mascota y continuó con su camino. Aún tenía lugares que recorrer y visitar, si deseaba seguir manteniendo su relajado estilo vida.

* * *

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

* * *

Los brillantes rayos del astro rey resplandecían en el despejado firmamento, el sonido de las cigarras llamando a la lluvia llenaba el sereno ambiente. Descansado, mientras tomaba un delicioso baño de sol cerca de la muralla del jardín principal, se encontraba la noble Yami. Suspirando, después del gran bocado que había conseguido por parte de uno de los tantos guardias que la cuidaban, la calmada felina contemplaba ronronear ante la satisfacción que llenaba su ser.

Su mundo de paz y tranquilidad no podía encontrarse en mejor momento hasta que escuchó una distintiva voz que provenía cerca de su localización. Intrigada, moviendo sus orejas, la pequeña gata abrió sus parpados, notando la borrosa figura del héroe entre las sombras de los árboles.

Cautivada por su descubrimiento, la pequeña félida avispó su cuerpo, y de un rápido salto dejó su lugar de reposo para seguir al joven que la había salvado. Brincando entre las ramas de las secuoyas y los manzanos, la negra minina perseguía al guerrero, quien caminaba acompañado de la princesa del reino.

Encontrando el mejor lugar para continuar con su observación, la oscura micha acomodó su cuerpo sobre una ligera, pero fuerte rama. Con su mirada posada sobre la pareja de Hylianos, atenta estudiaba el lenguaje corporal del héroe con la famosa princesa. Desde su alto punto de perspectiva, podía notar como el joven se sonrojaba ante la cercanía de la doncella, la cual también mostraba un leve color carmesí sobre su rostro al interactuar con leves roces entre ellos. Veía como las pupilas de ambos se dilataban, mostrando un claro indicio de interés entre ambos, incluso podía percibir como las ferormonas de ambos aumentaban, aunque parecía que la monarca y su súbdito no se dieran cuenta de la atracción que existían entre ellos.

Completamente ensimismada por saber más sobre el héroe y la relación con la soberana, sin darse cuenta de su error, la negra minina movió sus patas sobre una débil ramilla, la cual se partió inmediatamente bajo su peso.

Dejando salir un maullido de sorpresa, sabiendo que el impacto sería doloroso, Yami, instintivamente, giró su cuerpo intentando acomodar sus patas para recibir el golpe, mas su sorpresa fue enorme al sentir como dos manos la atrapaban, atrayéndola hasta una dura, pero cómoda superficie. Sintiendo como el aroma a sándalo llenaba su nariz, azorada alzó la vista, encontrando nuevamente aquellos zafiros ojos mirándola.

\- ¡Vaya, has tenido suerte! Nos volvemos a encontrar, pequeña… Me pregunto si esto en verdad será casualidad. – expresó Link, mientras acomodaba en sus brazos a la gatita que no dejaba de observarlo, completamente ensimismada.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Por la diosas, si es un gato negro! – comentó la princesa al notar a la gata en los brazos del caballero.

\- Si, no te preocupes, alcancé atraparla antes de que cayera; aunque parece que me he convertido en el héroe personal de esta pequeña últimamente. – replicó el guerrero alegremente, aun sosteniendo a la impávida minina.

\- Es hermosa, su pelaje completamente negro y brilloso, esos preciosos ojos amarillos tan lúcidos y radiantes Ahora que lo recuerdo, algunos guardias han estado cuidando de un gato similar que tiende a visitar las barracas en el patío principal. Incluso el capitán Rommel, quien no es muy a fin a los animales, me ha hablado de aquello. ¿Crees que sea el mismo felino? – expresó con contemplativa la regente, notando como la minina posaba sus ojos sobre ella.

Yami no podía creer realmente su suerte al haber sido rescatada, y sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad, saltó fuera de los brazos del héroe en dirección a los de la princesa, maullando rápidamente su respuesta.

\- ¡Soy la misma, dile que soy la misma! También menciónale que es muy hermosa y elegante, a ella le gustará. ¡Qué esperas exprésale que te gusta! – gritó la oscura félida comandando al joven.

Sin poder contestar, el héroe solo sentía como un gran sonrojo cubría por completo su rostro al escuchar las palabras de la oscura gata. La princesa, quien realmente no entendía el lenguaje de la félida, acarició la cabeza de la minina, al tiempo que la sostenía contra su cuerpo después de haberla atrapado.

Notando el rojo rostro del héroe y pensando que tal vez habían pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol, la monarca insistió en regresar al palacio, llevándose consigo a una muy enfada minina, seguida por un guerrero completamente abochornado.

* * *

 ***** Esa Noche en el palacio *****

* * *

Contemplativa, la monarca observaba las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación, el dulce color azul marino del firmamento, resplandecía ante los brillante astros de luz. Sintiendo como la suave brisa del viento recorría su cuerpo, y como acariciaba su larga cabellera, la doncella solo permanecía en silencio, anhelando con su mente los deseos de su corazón.

Yami quien había decidido permanecer en el palacio cerca de la monarca para estudiarla, analizaba con sus finos ojos su comportamiento. Aun no podía entender la mente de las personas, en su larga vida había conocido diferente tipo de individuos, unos eran huraños, malvados y otros reflejaban sentimientos nobles, como lo eran el héroe y la soberana.

\- Desearía poder ser libre como lo eres, pequeña. Poder recorrer a voluntad el camino que yo haya elegido, sin tener que usar siempre máscaras, ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, pudiendo disfrutar de la simplicidad del mundo sin tener que preocuparme por las consecuencias de cada una de mis decisiones y las repercusiones que estas tendrán a futuro, el solo preocuparme por mi misma y no tener que cargar con el peso de la felicidad de una nación completa… Tener el valor de decirle a la persona que amo, lo que siento por ella. – expresó la monarca, dejando mostrar realmente sus sentimientos, sabiendo que su secreto estaría a salvo con la pequeña minina, la cual realmente no podía, según lo que pensaba la soberana, decirle a nadie lo que estaba realmente sintiendo.

Yami contempló en silencio las palabras de la doncella, tal vez no entendía muy bien el significado de ellas, pero si comprendía los sentimientos que esta emanaba.

Sintiendo simpatía por la princesa, la felina abandonó su lugar en la cama para acercarse a restregar su cuerpo contra ella, intentado trasmitir con sus acciones, sus sentir y apoyo, mientras un determinado pasamiento llenaba su mente.

Pasadas las horas y habiendo dejado a la regente en su habitación, la pequeña felina recorría con gran velocidad los tejados de las casa de la ciudadela, su fuerte olfato y su infalible instinto la guiaban, mientras brincaba entre las tejas de las casas de los aldeanos.

Detectando el aroma que había estado buscando, la félida cambió su rumbo, poniendo mayor énfasis en sus movimientos y aumentando su velocidad.

Link, quien había terminado de recorrer por última vezlos callejones como era su costumbre en aquellos días de fiestas, alzó su mirada al cielo, contemplando desde su lugar a la luna. Notando como una obscura y pequeña silueta se acercaba a gran velocidad a su encuentro, instintivamente el guerrero tomó la empuñadura de su espada, hasta notar como bajo la luz de la reina de la noche, la criatura que lo visitaba, no era, sino la misma gata negra .

\- ¿Por qué huyes? – preguntó sin miramientos la félida al guerrero, mostrando determinación en sus ojos.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – respondió el héroe sin entender realmente la pregunta que la habían hecho.

\- ¡No mientas! ¿Por qué huyes de lo que sientes? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Eres de aquellos que dicen tener valor, pero cuando realmente necesitan demostrarlo no hacen absolutamente nada, y no hablo de enfrentar monstruos o enemigos, sino el de confrontar tus propias dudas y temores… ¿por qué huyes, héroe de luz y el crepúsculo? – cuestionó con sabiduría y enfado el felix domesticus, alzando su voz al cielo e imponiendo su presencia.

Confundido, pero abatido por aquella pregunta, el joven se agachó sobre su rodilla, bajando su rostro casi quedando al nivel del fino semblante de la felina. Azul zafiro y amarillo azufre se contemplaron en una pequeña batalla de voluntades. Las negras iris de la felina observaban al guerrero reflejando no solo su imagen, sino también su alma.

\- Al rechazo. – fue la palabra que pronunció el joven de verdes ropajes a la pequeña figura.

Pasmada por la respuesta, Yami sintió una enorme empatía hacia el zagal mientras dejaba que su ronroneo llenara su cuerpo. Bajando la intensidad de su mirada, la noble y vieja gata acercó su pequeño hocico hasta su rostro para responderle.

\- ¿No es acaso más doloroso vivir en la incertidumbre que en un instante de aflicción? Si en verdad el sentimiento no es igual, el único que sufrirá serás tú por un breve momento, mientras que ahora, con tu vacilación, no solo hieres a tu propio corazón, sino también lastimas a la persona amada. Ella te ama, tanto como tú lo haces. ¿Vale más este suplicio, que la verdad? – expresó la sabia felina con sabiduría y tranquilidad, tratando de hacer que cada una de sus palabras alcancen al corazón del guerrero.

Conmovido, el protegido por la diosa del valor pasó su mano por la pequeña cabeza de la gatita, dejando que su silencio transmitiera su respuesta. Complacida por las emociones que emanaban el guerrero, la vieja minina no puedo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante el gentil roce de cariño al que estaba siendo sometida.

* * *

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

* * *

El reino de Hyrule celebraba a todo su esplendor el festival de las deidades. Parejas de enamorados de todas las edades cubrían la ciudadela, se podía sentir el regocijo desde los más pequeños que correteaban contentos; hasta los adultos mayores, quienes bromeaban y compartían sus historias de sabiduría con las nuevas generaciones.

Plácida, observando las festividades desde el tejado de la taberna de Telma, Yami contemplaba la felicidad de los habitantes de la ciudadela. Sintiendo como una presencia se acercaba a ella, volteó su cabeza notando la inminente figura de la elegante Louise.

\- El regocijo del reino está en alto en estas fechas, lo cual es peligroso para que estés afuera en plena luz del día. - comentó la persa sin muncho interés.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero solo estaré aquí por un momento más. – expresó con sinceridad la oscura felina.

\- Se han esparcido rumores de que la unión de la princesa con el héroe, fue gracias a la intervención de una sabía criatura de la noche. Bueno, eso dicen las personas, mientras que el guerrero legendario insiste que ha sido por la sapiencia de un negro felino… ¿hay algo que me quieras comentar?. – cuestionó la blanca minina a su antigua compañera, intentando obtener alguna respuesta de ella.

\- No, nada. – replicó sin dudar la oscura felina, quien sabiendo que era su momento de retirase, se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la voz de su amiga la detuvo por completo al llamarla por su verdadero nombre.

\- Ten cuidado, que ahora peligraras más que nunca, ya que ahora se dice que los gatos negros son de buena suerte. – gritó la elegante minina de raza pura, notando como ante sus palabras su compañera solo dejaba salir una larga sonrisa; y sin decir más, despareció del tejado, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

 **Notas de Autor: Una historia corta inspirada en un bella imagen de Link en compañía de un gato negro. Espero que este cuento haya sido de agrado, así como no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Gracias.**

 **PD: Agradesco a Goddess Artemiss por ser mi beta, gracias amiga.**


End file.
